When evaluating video cameras, it is desirable to quantify the performance parameters including resolution, dynamic range, grey levels, distortion, sensitivity, operation frame rate, color fidelity, veiling glare, relative illumination, and bad pixel counts. There are some standards and proposals today regarding to the quantitative measurement of the video camera performance, but due to the difficulty to calibrate the test equipment, few video cameras on the market have certified performance and the end users can only select a product based on very limited and un-quantified information.